Orange Caramel
by amyrfa95
Summary: A C-Clown fanfiction! KangjunxRay. Ray merupakan peminat hardcore Orange Caramel. Tetapi disebabkan Orange Caramel, Banyak masalah yang menimpa dirinya sebelum dia bertemu Kangjun. Akhirnya. sesuatu berlaku kepada Ray sehingga dia di blacklist dari fanbase Orange Caramel.


Title- Orange Caramel

Author- Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Casts- Kim Hyunil Ray [Cclown]

- KangJun [Cclown]

Category- Yaoi, Shounen ai, BoysXBoys, yadong etc…

Genre- Fluff, Romantic, Hurt, semua ada!

Rated- Masih aman (gw rasa)

Disclaimer!- Cclown adalah milik agensi mereka Yedang Ent. Atau Yadong mungkin. Semua cast Kangjun, Ray etc… adalah kepunyaan tuhan dan bokap mereka. Saya tidak memiliki apa kecuali selangkangan mereka yang pastinya sudah menjadi milik saya sejak jaman juseon lagi.

Waduh-waduh gimana tajuknya, 'Orange Caramel' pasti readers membayangin itu Nana, Lizzy, dan Raina ya… mau gimana gw jadinya terinspirasi mau bikin epep setelah melihat live show 'Orange Caramel' di #Mcountdown . waktu itu mereka nyanyi lagu 'My Copycat'. Tapi percaya deh judul sama epep nya ngga ada sangkut paut. Jadi ini bermakna epep ini adalah epep geje dan ridiculous author. Tapi walau sejelek mana pun epep ini tapi ngga bermakna gw harus dibash, dicaci dan dihina! SEKIAN!

_**COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED, CRITICS? GET LOST!**_

_**-MULA-**_

"Astaga Ray… emang ngga ada _girl groups_ lain yang kamu suka? Kekeke"

"Ray kamu pasti lucu deh kalau kamu ke kuliah dengan kostum _'Catalenna'_"

"Ray apa kamu ini cowok sejati? Masa sih sukanya sama Nana."

_FUCK YOU GUYS!_

Itulah jawaban yang selalu ku berikan saat temen-temenku menjelek-jelekin aku dan _girl groups _favoritku iaitu _'Orange Caramel'_. Pasti kalian pada mentertawakan aku kerana masa sih seorang cowok meminati _'Orange Caramel'_? Sepatutnya cowok itu harus menyukai grup kaya_ Sistar, SNSD, T-Ara_ atau _Miss A_ yang selalu mengetengahkan konsep seksi. Bukannya grup sok imut seperti _'Orange Caramel'_

Aku sejujurnya ngga peduli sama mereka yang hobinya mentertawakan aku justru aku bangga menjadi salah seorang fan mereka. Karena aku berpendapat gaya _'Orange Caramel' _yang imut dan ngga terlalu mendedahkan sosok tubuh cocok buat seorang uke yang polos lagi solehah sepertiku. Setiap kali ke tempat_ karaoke_ aku pasti nyanyi lagu _'Catalenna', 'Abing Abing'_ dan _'My Copycat'_ dan diakhiri dengan karaoke lagu desah-desahan. Tapi itu bukan dikamar _karaoke_ tapi di toilet. Hehehe…

.

.

.

Hari ini aku diberi tugas _pairwork_ di kuliah. Dan pasanganku adalah seorang cowok yang bagiku paling ganteng di sekolahku. Namanya Kangjun, seorang atlit sepak bola kebanggaan sekolah dan menjadi kegilaan para cewek dan uke-uke genit sepertiku. Mungkin para yeoja menyukai Kangjun Karena sikapnya yang peramah dan wajah yang super tampan tetapi sangat hebat apabila beraksi di padang. Tetapi yang jelas bagiku, aku menyukai Kangjun karena selain tampan dia juga mempunyai kejantanan yang aku pasti sangat besar. Setiap kali Kangjun beraksi, aku pasti bakal _zoom in _betul-betul bahagian selangkangannya untuk melihat _bulge_ yang terhenjut-henjut kepengen terbang itu.

" Ray-ah! Gimana untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini?" Ucap Kangjun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustusi.

Sekarang ini Kangjun sedang berada di rumahku untuk menyiapkan PR yang diberikan. Aku sebenarnya juga ngga tau gimana ingin menyiapkan PR ini karena aku bukanlah tergolong dalam kalangan uke-uke yang pintar. Begitu juga dengan Kangjun walaupun dia seorang atlet yang hebat tapi otaknya ngga seberapa amat.

"Maaf Junnie. Aku juga ngga tahu." Balasku kepada Kangjun.

Kami termenung agak lama sehingga aku membuat keputusan membuka laptopku dan nonton _practice dance 'My Copycat'. _Setidaknya dapat menghilangkan _stress_ ku dari menatap PR yang ngga ada tanda-tanda bakal selesai.

"Wah imut banget sih…" Teriakku antusias sambil menggoyang-goyang pantatku seiring bersama tiga cewek rempong itu.

"Kamu nonton apa?" Tanya Kangjun sambil menatap Layar laptopku.

"Ini grup favoritku _'Orange Caramel'_. Imutkan…?" Ucapku kepada Kangjun sambil tanganku men-goncang-goncang tubuhnya yang masih terbaring itu. Aku sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah _horny_ melihat tubuh Kangjun yang lemah terbaring di lantai kamarku. Mahu diikutkan hati setanku, pengen banget aku menelepon pejabat agama supaya menangkap basah kami. Aku sih pasrah aja jika harus menjadi istri di usia muda. Tuh Kangjun juga bukannya jelek. Tapi memikirkan bokapku, aku jadi ngga jadi. Mereka pasti sedih melihat puteri mereka satu-satunya menjadi bahan hinaan orang karena melahirkan anak luar nikah.

"Ya… imut sekali siapa ini? Wajahnya mirip kamu kok." Ucap Kangjun penasaran.

Sementara aku terus berlari kearah laptop ku setelah mendengar Kangjun baru aja menyamakan aku sama member _'Orange Caramel'_. Aku penasaran, menurut Kangjun wajahku mirip siapa.

"Yang mana Jun?" Tanya ku tidak sabar. Sengaja aku merapatkan jidatku dengan jidat Kangjun. mana tau, mungkin Kangjun dapat melihat kecantikan semulajadi dari jarak dekat seterusnya jatuh cinta samaku.

"Yang ini." Kangjun mengarahkan jarinya ke satu sosok yang sangat aku kagumi.

"Yang benar Kangjun! masa sih aku dibilang sama seperti Nana!" Teriakku histeris karena tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini Kangjun pikir wajahku persis Nana. Astaga, terima kasih tuhan karena men-anugerahkan hambamu ini dengan wajah yang cantik. Walaupun aku sering dibilang mirip_ IU_ atau _Miss A_ _Suzy_ tapi inilah yang paling mengembirakan nafsu hatiku iaitu disamakan dengan biasku sendiri.

Aku terlalu teruja sehingga tanpa ku sedari bibirku telah menyentuh permukaan pipi Kangjun sehingga sukses membuat Kangjun salah tingkah. Kangjun memegang pipinya yang baru aja dikucup ku, dapatku ku lihat wajahnya sudah bertukar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan. Setelah ini pasti Kangjun menganggap aku uke sundal atau uke bernafsu besar. Ahhhh malu sekali aku! terlebih lagi aku sudah dikenali sebagai uke berjiwa lembut dan berhati kaca. Kyaaa… pasti imej ku rusak _total_! Rasanya mulai dari sekarang aku harus pakai hijab deh untuk menutup aib.

"Maaf. B-bukan niat ku kok. Sumpah." Ucapku meyakinkan Kangjun. aku tau Kangjun pasti bakal menjauhi selepas ini karena dia mungkin berpikiran aku nekad untuk menggodanya. Ya… siapa suruh berurusan dengan uke seksi sepertiku.

"Ngga apa-apa." Balasnya singkat sambil matanya sesekali melirik kearah aku seperti malu-malu kucing gitulah.

"Kamarmu bagus ya, Nana." Goda Kangjun dengan memanggilku Nana dan sepertinya ia sukses membuat aku bergidik malu.

"Hey, namaku itu Ray bukan Nana dong, ah!" Balasku manja tetapi berusaha untuk tampak malu.

Kalau mau diikutkan nafsu besarku ingin aja aku bilang, ' Ya Jun! bayangin aja aku Nana terus dan _fuck_ _me please_.' Hehehe… ntah mengapa aku terasa seperti sundal banget ya.

"Kamu imut sekali, Ray. Pasti banyak cowok terpikat sama kamu." Goda Kangjun lagi tapi kali ini dia bertindak lebih berani dengan mengelus pipi mulus ku. Sentuhan romantis Kangjun sukses membuat juniorku menegang. Sial! Padahal waktu ini celana pendek yang aku pakai nipis dan parahnya lagi aku ngga pakai celana dalam. Mati aku! dia pasti nampak juniorku yang sudah tegang dengan jelas.

"Jun-ah! Jangan menggodaku terus!" Bentakku tanda protes.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kamu _horny_ ya. tu lihat juniormu sudah terkeluar dari celanamu!" Ucap Kangjun dengan nada yang sukar diartikan tapi sukses membuatku kaget.

Aku melihat kebawah lebih tepatnya ke celanaku untuk membuktikan tuduhan Kangjun barusan dan semua omongan Kangjun ternyata bener. Kepala juniorku sudah ter-_expose!_ Andweeeeeiiiii!

Hiks….hiks….hiks…..

Tiada kata-kata yang mampu menerangkan perasaan ku ini. MALU? TERHINA? KOTOR? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku ngga mampu buat apa-apa sekarang ini melainkan menangis dan terus menangis. Kesucianku yang aku rawat selama ini dari tumpuan cowok-cowok mesum akhirnya hilang begitu aja oleh seorang cowok yang bernama Kangjun.

APA MASIH BISA AKU DIBILANG PENCINTA _ORANGE CARAMEL_ LAGI?

APA MASIH BISA AKU NGE-DANCE TARIAN _ABING ABING_ SEPERTI SEORANG PERAWAN?

APA MASIH ADA SEME BAIK YANG BISA MENERIMA UKE KOTOR SEPERTIKU?

Aku menangis dengan lebih kuat setelah mendengar keraguan yang bermain di benakku sendiri.

"Ini sebuah pelecehan. Aku ngga boleh tinggal diam!" gumamku sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku untuk mendapatkan keberadaan Kangjun. yah… saat ini aku sedang berada di atap rumah mungkin coba untuk bunuh diri kali. #plak

"Kangjun! kamu harus bertanggungjawab!" teriakku histeris dan sukses membuat Kangjun bergidik ngeri.

"Kamu ngomong apa?" Ucap Kangjun pura-pura begok.

"KAMU SUDAH MENODAI AKU! SEKARANG KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!" Teriakku histeris.

"KAMU MAU APA!" Balas Kangjun tak salah sengit dariku.

Aku sontak terdiam. Jujur jawaban apa yang harus ku berikan ke Kangjun. setelah dipikir-pikir emang bukan salah Kangjun sepenuhnya. Salahku juga. Siapa yang nyuruh seksi-seksi segala coba. Inilah harga yang harus ku bayar.

"Kenapa ngga Jawab?" Tanya Kangjun sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu mau melihat juniorku juga sebagai balasan…?" Goda Kangjun sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Sumpah saat ini jantung berdetak dengan sangat kuat.

"Atau kamu mau menyentuhnya…" kali ini Kangjun menolakku dengan agak keras sehingga membuatku terdorong ke atas kasur empukku. Jelas sekarang aku ketakutan. Kangjun yang aku kenal dulu beda dengan Kangjun yang berada di hadapanku saat ini. Kangjun yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah seorang cowok yang kasar dan jahat.

"JAWAB AKU DONG!" Teriak Kangjun tepat di wajahku.

"Ya! aku mau pegang juniormu sekaligus mengulumnya! Sini keluarin juniormu!" Teriakku histeris. Apa aku salah ngomong kerana saat ini Kangjun sedang mendekatiku dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak sedar dengan apa yang aku ngomong barusan.

"Huh! Dasar uke sundal, uke genit, uke murahan. Sini kau!" Ucap Kangjun dengan memberi gelaran yang sungguh menjatuhkan maruahku sebagai uke _five star class. _

Aku menurut aja walaupun merasa terhina tapi itu memang kemahuanku kok. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan celana Kangjun dan sekarang posisiku benar-benar berhadapan dengan juniornya yang masih tersorok di dalam celana. Kangjun seperti tidak bisa sabar. Dia mendorong kepalaku dan membungkam wajahku di bahagian juniornya yang masih tersorok di dalam celananya.

Astaga… baunya _manly_ amat. Bau khas lelaki milik Kangjun membuatku terangsang dan membuatku tidak sabar aku melihat sendiri gimana bentuknya.

Secara perlahan dan penuh lemah lembut layaknya seorang istri yang patuh aku membuka reslesting celananya. Secara otomatis juniornya terus aja meluncur keluar dan sontak membuatku kaget dengan figura dihadapanku ini. Sebatang junior gemuk dan sedikit bengkok sepanjang lebih kurang 18sm terbujur kaku dihadapanku. Sesekali benda itu berdenyut dan bergetar-getar seperti ada degupan jantung didalamnya.

" " Kangjun mendesah sebaik sahaja aku memegang junior besar miliknya.

"Ray-ah, Kamu terlihat cantik dibawah sana." Ucap Kangjun yang sukses membuatku merona. Malu sekali rasanya bila berada diantara selangkangan seorang seme ganteng seperti Kangjun. coba bayangkan kalau aku meng-_upload_ adegan ku sama Kangjun pasti semua cewek dan uke di sekolah pasti bakalan cemburu separuh mati terhadapku. Tapi ntar nanti aku disihir gimana? Astaga… serem….

"Ray-ah… apa bisa aku minta sesuatu dengan kamu?" tanya Kangjun ragu.

"Apaan?" Jawabku polos.

"Aigooo… gimana ya…" Kangjun menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"Ngomong aja. Aku ngga marah" Bujuk kepada Kangjun. aku juga penasaran deh apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakan Kangjun.

"Anu itu… kulum. Ya, kulum." Jawab Kangjun ragu.

Astaga… jadi Kangjun menyuruh aku mengulum juniornya. Kenapa ngga dibilang dari awal… kalau tau ngga perlu repot-repot segala. Padahal aku sudah siap mencuci dan menggosok pantatku dengan pelincir dari awal. Cuman perlu nunggu waktu yang cocok untuk di-fuck.

Tapi demi menjaga imej aku ngga bisa berkelakuan seperti uke-uke murahan yang lain. Aku harus tetap _in character_- seorang uke yang berperwatakan mulia dan menjaga nama baik keturunan #plak.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah di depan Kangjun. padahal mau aja aku teriak, 'Aku ikhlas mas! Aku adalah pengulum penis oppa, penghisap penis oppa, pengocok penis oppa yang setia. Aku kagak bakalan selingkuh sama kamu. Selangkangan kamu cuman buat_ hole_ pantatku!' tapi ngga mungkinkan aku berteriak gituan. Takutnya nanti aku dianggap uke sinting kali.

Aku pun mula mengulum penis besar itu dengan laparnya. Waduh rasanya enak banget! _Foreskin-_nya juga cantik dan jangan lupa baunya yang menusuk deria bau ku.

"Ray-ah, bisa ngga kalau kita…"

"Nge-_fuck_?" potongku belum sempat Kangjun menghabiskan ucapannya. Aku ngga peduli lagi jika harus dianggap uke genit, uke mesum, uke pencinta yadong, uke sialan atau apa janji selangkangan puas. Anak ini juga satu hal, mulanya disuruh pegang, kemudian disuruh kulum dan barusan minta untuk nge-_fuck_ lepas ni apa? Mungkin aku diminta dijadikan bininya nanti. Dasar cowok rakus apa dia pikir aku ini uke yang layak dikasihani.

"Tapi kamu kan pencinta _Orange Caramel_… masa sih seorang pencinta _Orange Caramel_ ngga punya _virgin."_ Ucap Kangjun.

Ada benarnya juga sih omongan Kangjun. kalau aku bukan seorang perawan gimana aku ingin terus jadi fan _'Orange Caramel?. _Padahal 3 hari yang lepas aku sudah _Tweet_ ke Raina yang aku ngga bakalan _lost_ _virgin_ ku sebelum dia. Mana mungkin aku mungkiri janjiku.

"Ngga apa-apa Ray-ah. Jika kamu dibuang dalam _fan-list 'Orange Caramel'_, kamu bisa masuk mana-mana _fancafe_ lain. Iya kan?" Ucap Kangjun meyakinkan aku.

Emang benar sih tapi sayangkan karena aku sudah jadi _hardcore fan 'Orange Caramel' _sejak awal mereka debut. Kalau aku ninggalin _fancafe_ itu sama sahaja seperti aku menyerah.

"Ray-ah, aku janji kalau kamu memberi lampu hijau untukku untuk nge-_fuck_ kamu. Akan ku jadikan kamu calon istriku dan akan ku perkenalkan kamu ke semua temenku."

Yang bener! Kangjun mau menjadikanku calon istrinya! Sudah ku jangka dari awal, pasti Kangjun punya ulah tersendiri. Rupa-rupanya dia ingin melamar aku. aku sebenarnya ikhlas-ikhlas aja dan ngga punya masalah sama sekali. Tapi itu bermaksud aku akan meninggalkan Unni-unni ku yang tersayang. Tapi aku rela! Demi kepuasan selangkangan ku yang kurang ajar ini aku harus melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga dalam diriku.

"Junnie… _Please fuck me now!" _perintahku ke Kangjun.

Dan begitulah… hari itu aku puas bercinta dengan Kangjun, lelaki dambaan hatiku. Juniornya yang besar dan _hole_-ku yang sempit membuat aku lupa segala kenangan ku semasa meminati _'Orange Caramel'.._

Satu henjutan

_Goodbye Nana_

Dua henjutan

_Goodbye Lizzy_

Tiga henjutan

_Goodbye Raina_

Empat henjutan

_Goodbye _semuanya… AHHHH!

.

.

.

"Ray-ah, setelah dipikir lagi kamu agak ngga mirip sih sama Nana." Ucap Kangjun seraya mengusap-usap rambutku. Kami masih diatas kasurku setelah adegan panas kita berdua selesai.

"Jadi aku mirip siapa?" Tanyaku sambil mataku menatap mata Kangjun.

"Mirip Nauen mungkin." Balas Kangjun sembari memeluk pinggangku dan menumpahkan kehangatannya.

"Ahhh Junnie, masa sih dibilang mirip Naeun. Aku maunya dibilang mirip Bora." Ucapku pura-pura kesal.

Ya begitulah kisahku sebagai seorang pencinta hardcore _'Orange Caramel'_. Walaupun aku mendapat pesanan benci dari para _fans 'Orange Caramel'_ yang lain termasuk pesanan dari Raina yang lagi galau karena setelah aku rupa-rupanya Lizzy dan Nana juga sudah _lost virgin_ duluan. Yak dasar cewek rempong! Kerjanya nyundal aja terus. (Kamu yang sabar ya Raina )

Aku saat ini sangat bahagia bersama pacarku, Kangjun. ya dialah pemberi semangat untuk aku terus menjadi seorang _netizen_ yang prihatin. Sehingga saat ini banyak kasus berkenaan _idols_ sudah selesai karena aku.

Ya… seperti kasus buli T-Ara yang sudah selesai. Pokoknya ngga ada buli-buli mereka cuman bergomol-gomol kok.

Apa lagi… oh ya foto _nude_ Ailee. Astaga akhirnya Ailee sukses mendapat tubuh yang diimpikan setelah memakan jamu ramuan rahasiaku.

Dan akhir sekali foto _nude_ Rain. Aku mohon percaya sama aku. bukan aku yang nge-_sent_ gambar itu secara sengaja. Aku telah diugut sama Kim Tae Hee kalau aku ngga melakukannya dia bakal menyebarkan fotoku lagi mengulum penis pacarnya, Rain. Ntar rusak imejku nanti dong sebagai uke solehah yang digilai ramai seme beriman.

_**COMPLETED!**_

Yeah selesai sudah epep geje dan ngarep ini. Sebelumnya author ingin minta beribu kemaafan kalaunya epep ini ngga jelas storyline-nya. Sebenarnya author juga ngga ngeti sih sama epep ini. Aneh banget ceritanya.

Tapi harap para readers ngga keberatan untuk review ya… soalnya author bisa lagi semangat untuk nulis…


End file.
